SELFISH
by Morena L
Summary: Kau menjadikannya pelampiasan atas semua ketidaknyamanan yang kau alami. Kau membuat dunianya hancur tanpa ampun. Sebenarnya ia bukanlah sumber dari rasa frustasimu selama ini, namun kau terlalu egois untuk mau mengakuinya./Hanya fic pelepas lelah/Jika berkenan silakan RnR


SELFISH

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya cuma minjam tokoh-tokohnya saja

Story by Morena L

Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s), DLDR, italic untuk flashback

.

.

.

Sasuke duduk di kepala ranjang sambil menghembuskan asap dari rokok yang sedang dihisapnya. Raut wajahnya yang kaku dan dingin semakin mengeras saat ia memandang gadis―wanita―yang belum sadarkan diri di sebelahnya. Tubuh wanita itu hanya tertutupi selembar selimut, bahu dan lehernya penuh bercak merah bahkan sampai ada yang membiru. Pada pipi wanita berhelaian merah muda itu masih terdapat jejak-jejak air mata.

"Ha… ha… ha..." dengan miris lelaki bermata _onyx _ini menertawai dirinya sendiri. Entah setan apa yang merasukinya sehingga ia memperkosa teman sekelasnya itu.

Iri? Mungkin. Karena perempuan inilah yang menyebabkan ia selalu gagal mendapat peringkat pertama di sekolahnya.

Uchiha selalu menjadi yang terbaik. Menjadi yang terdepan adalah sebuah kewajiban bagi anggota keluarga bangsawan tersebut. Uchiha Sasuke sejak dulu selalu menjadi nomor satu, ia adalah siswa terpopuler di sekolahnya bahkan sejak masih taman kanak-kanak. Ia memiliki otak yang jenius, kemampuan olahraga yang hebat, dan kharisma yang luar biasa. Tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh melampauinya.

Haruno Sakura. Gadis menyebalkan itu membuat segalanya kacau. Sasuke bertemu dengannya saat masuk SMA, awalnya ia tidak menganggap Haruno sebagai ancaman. Gadis itu tidak begitu cantik, ia terlihat terlalu biasa, seperti gadis pada umumnya yang selalu merona bila bertatapan dengan mata tajam sang bungsu Uchiha. Dia tidak semenarik Uzumaki Karin, tidak seanggun Hyuuga Hinata, dan tidak semodis Yamanaka Ino.

Gadis seperti Haruno itu tidak seharusnya mencolok. Ia bukan pusat perhatian. Keberadaanya yang miskin dianggap angin lalu oleh sebagian besar siswa-siswi di sekolah. Jika diibaratkan, Haruno itu bagaikan nada minor dalam mahakarya sempurna seorang musisi. Kesimpulannya, Haruno Sakura sama sekali bukan sosok yang menonjol.

Siapa yang menyangka jika semester pertama mereka di SMA akan berakhir dengan beradanya Uchiha Sasuke di peringkat dua. Peringkat dua! Ini adalah penghinaan untuk Sasuke karena gadis Haruno itulah yang berada di peringkat pertama, Itachi tidak pernah tergeser sekali pun dari peringkat satu selama ia masih sekolah. Pertama kali Sasuke masih bisa menolerir, ia anggap ini hanya sebagai kebetulan. Tapi jika keadaan seperti ini berlangsung terus bahkan sampai mereka lulus, apa itu masih dianggap sebagai kebetulan?

.

000

.

_"Wah… Kau hebat Sakura-_chan_…" Yamanaka Ino berteriak histeris saat ia melihat nama sahabatnya di puncak daftar peringkat sekolah._

_"Benarkah?Ayah pasti akan sangat senang mendengarnya." senyum yang sangat manis terkembang di bibir Sakura._

_Sasuke sendiri mengepalkan tangannya sambil menggeram kesal. Berkali-kali ia menggumamkan dalam hati jika ini hanya kebetulan. Semester berikutnya keadaan pasti akan kembali seperti semula._

_"Hei, teme... Ha... ha... ha… akhirnya pangeran sempurna ini kalah juga," ejek Naruto, sahabatnya sejak kecil, sambil memamerkan cengiran khasnya._

_Sasuke tidak menjawab, ekspresi wajahnya semakin tidak tertebak. Dari ekor matanya ia dapat melihat perempuan _pink_ sialan itu memandang sungkan padanya. "Ini hanya kebetulan dobe. Anak penjual takoyaki itu tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku." _

Sejak saat itu Haruno Sakura yang awalnya tidak terlalu dipedulikan kehadirannya mendapat serangan habis-habisan. Tentu saja yang mem-_bully_ gadis itu adalah _fans _dari si bungsu Uchiha. Mereka tidak terima jika Sasuke bisa dikalahkan oleh anak miskin seperti Haruno. Sasuke tahu tentang kejadian-kejadian itu tapi ia membiarkan saja. Bukankah menyenangkan melihat seseorang disiksa karena dirimu, tapi kau tidak perlu turun langsung?

"_Sasuke, kudengar kemarin Haruno di-_bully_ di toilet karena kau?" Sasuke masih tetap membaca buku dan terus mengacuhkan perkataan Kiba._

_"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan Sasuke, penggemarmu sudah keterlaluan." Chouji ikut menimpali._

_"Benar teme, kau harus melakan sesuatu. Kau tidak tahu betapa brutalnya ia diperlakukan. Hinata-_chan _dan Ino menemukannya pingsan di toilet sekolah dalam keadaan basah kuyup dan sedang terikat." _

_Sasuke menutup novel detektif tebal yang sedang dibacanya, dengan datar ia memandangi satu persatu temannya. "Bukan urusanku. Aku tidak bertanggung jawab atas apa yang terjadi padanya," ujar Sasuke tanpa peduli dengan wajah protes teman-temannya._

_"Te-teme…"_

_Suara ribut sedikit memecahkan suasana canggung yang sedikit tercipta di antara mereka. Di depan kelas terbentuk kerumunan, Nara Shikamaru_―_sang ketua kelas_―_harus melupakan niatnya untuk tidur karena keributan itu. Ia menghampiri kerumunan yang tercipta dan melerai orang-orang yang bertengkar. Tampak ia menarik dua orang gadis merambut merah muda ke ruang guru_―_Haruno Sakura dan Tayuya._

_"Tayuya menghina ayahnya yang bisu itu..."_

_"Iya, aku juga tidak menyangka Haruno itu akan mengamuk."_

_"Sama, aku juga tidak menyangka. Kupikir dia akan tetap diam jika dihina seperti biasanya."_

_"Dia memang pantas diperlakukan seperti itu. Mana pantas ia berada di sekolah ini. Sudah miskin, punya ayah yang bisu pula. Aku tidak terima jika perempuan seperti itu mengalahkan Uchiha-_san_ sebagai peringkat pertama."_

_Suara bisik-bisik di kelas semakin membahana saat Shikamaru membawa kedua gadis yang bermasalah itu ke ruang guru. Dengan cuek Sasuke kembali menenggelamkan diri pada buku bacaanya. Ini bukan urusannya, seharusnya gadis itu bisa menempatkan diri, dia tidak berada pada tempat yang sesuai dengan levelnya. Ya, Haruno Sakura harus tahu diri_.

…

Sasuke masih mengingat saat ia tidak sengaja melihat Sakura menangis sendiri di halaman belakang sekolah. Murid laki-laki cenderung lebih cuek dan tidak memusingkan hal-hal yang tidak penting, sehingga kehadiran Haruno Sakura di sekolah _elite _itu tidak terlalu menjadi hal yang besar untuk mereka. Tapi hal yang berbeda justru datang dari kaum hawa. Haruno Sakura adalah hama pengganggu dalam tatanan statis kaum terpandang di sekolah. Gadis dengan mahkota yang identik dengan bunga kebanggaan Jepang itu bagaikan serangga yang harus dimusnahkan dari muka bumi. Menurut mereka, ia dianggap tidak pantas berada dalam lingkaran mewah dari Konoha International High School. Hanya segelintir orang yang bisa menerima gadis itu apa adanya, seperti Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten yang menjadi sahabat dekat si gadis.

_"Uchiha-_san _ma.. maaf kalau aku mengganggu." sambil mengusap air matanya Sakura berdiri dan memutuskan untuk beranjak pergi._

_"Kau memang pengganggu," balasnya tajam._

_Sakura memandang sendu pada bungsu Uchiha itu, memandangnya tepat pada netra kelam sang pemuda. "Pengganggu ya? Aku tidak pernah berharap menjadi seperti itu. Aku tidak pernah merasa melakukan salah padamu."_

_"Hn. Kau merusak segala hal yang tertata rapih," jawab Sasuke sambil memandang manik hijau jernih sang gadis dengan semakin tajam._

_"Ha… ha..." Sakura tertawa miris, "Orang-orang sepertimu selalu menganggap dirinyalah yang paling hebat. Kalian egois, hanya mementingkan diri sendiri, bagaikan katak dalam tempurung. Semua orang mungkin menganggap dirimu sempurna bagaikan dewa Uchiha-_san, _tapi kau tidak lebih dari orang yang menyedihkan." setelah berkata demikian Sakura segera pergi meninggalkan sang Uchiha yang memandangnya penuh dendam._

_"Kau memang perempuan yang tidak tahu diri."_

Sasuke menghisap rokoknya semakin dalam. Setelah menumpahkan kekesalannya yang sudah bertumpuk selama ini, entah kenapa hadir penyesalan dalam hatinya. Sebenarnya Sakura hanya alibi paling tepat yang dapat ia gunakan sebagai pelampiasan kekesalan dalam hidupnya. Ia selalu benci dibandingkan dengan Itachi karena itu ia harus selangkah lebih maju dari sang kakak. Sasuke tertekan dalam keadaan di lingkungannya, menjadi bayang-bayang Itachi, nomor dua di mata sang ayah, ia harus berprestasi lebih jika ingin dianggap.

Walau demikian, ia selalu bangga menjadi seorang Uchiha. Bagian dari keluarga terpandang yang selalu menjadi pusat perhatian. Membanggakan dan diakui oleh Uchiha Fugaku adalah tujaan utama si bungsu. Kemudian datanglah Haruno Sakura menjungkirbalikan segalanya. Sasuke begitu benci jika melihat raut wajah tidak puas dari ayahnya. Sasuke menyalahkan peringkat duanya itu, karena peringkat tersebut setiap kali ada pertemuan orang tua di sekolah selalu ibunya yang datang. Padahal ketika Itachi SMA ayahnya tidak pernah absen sekali pun dari pertemuan orang tua. Ini pasti karena peringkatnya, pasti! Keberadaan Haruno Sakura memang membuat segalanya tidak berjalan dengan lancar.

_"Wah itu ibu dari Sasuke-_kun,_ ya? Cantik sekali, pantas saja Sasuke-_kun_ sangat tampan."_

_"Keluarga Uchiha memang kelas atas, ya."_

_"Itu Uchiha Mikoto ya? Calon ibu mertuaku tuh..."_

_Para gadis kembali berbisik-bisik saat melihat ibu dan anak Uchiha itu keluar dari mobil mewah berwarna hitam. Sasuke dengan sigap berjalan di samping sang ibu yang melangkah anggun. Namun seperti seolah sudah menjadi takdir, matanya menangkap sosok merah muda yang sangat ia benci. Gadis itu berjalan melewatinya sambil menggandeng seorang lelaki paruh baya berambut putih panjang. Sesekali lelaki itu mengusap lembut kepala si gadis dengan penuh sayang._

_"Ih, itu pasti ayahnya yang bisu itu. Kok dia malah bangga sih berjalan dengan ayah bisu begitu. Aku sih pasti malu setengah mati..."_

_"Aku juga kalau punya ayah seperti itu pasti sangat malu."_

_"Kalau aku lebih baik datang dengan orang lain daripada bikin malu."_

_Seolah tidak peduli Sakura terus menggandeng sang ayah menuju kelasnya. Hal ini membuat Sasuke semakin tidak habis pikir dengan gadis itu._

_..._

Tidak terasa sudah hampir sebungkus rokok sudah ia habiskan. Sasuke sangat pandai menyembunyikan segala hal, tidak ada seorang pun kecuali Naruto yang tahu jika ia mulai minum minuman beralkohol dan merokok. Keadaanlah yang membuatnya seperti itu. Ia perlu pengalihan dari semua kekacauan yang terjadi di dalam hidupnya. Lagi-lagi Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis yang sudah ia jadikan wanita itu. Dalam kondisi sudah tak sadarkan diri seperti ini pun raut wajah Sakura masih menunjukkan ekspresi yang sangat terluka.

Ia tidak tahu banyak hal tentang Sakura, yang ia tahu perempuan itu akan selalu tersenyum walau dipandang sebelah mata. Sakura menerima semua hinaan yang datang padanya asal tidak untuk satu hal, jika ada yang menghina ayahnya maka gadis itu tidak akan tinggal diam. Sakura tidak peduli ia harus diskors seperti kasusnya dengan Tayuya dulu, apapun yang terjadi ia tetap membela ayahnya.

Pernah ada desas-desus yang beredar bahwa ibu Sakura adalah putri dari keluarga bangsawan yang setara dengan Uchiha dan Hyuuga. Ibu dan ayahnya kawin lari, namun karena kekuasaan keluarga dari pihak wanita terlalu besar maka kedua insan itu terpaksa dipisahkan. Keadaan Haruno Jiraiya yang bisu itu pun disebut-sebut kerena perbuatan dari keluarga pasangannya. Ketika SMP Sakura memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama dengan sang ayah sampai ia lulus SMA nanti. Sebagai orang yang masih waras tentu saja Sasuke tidak percaya kabar angin itu. Meninggalkan keluarga kaya raya dan tinggal dengan seorang ayah yang bisu? Jangan bercanda!

Sasuke mengambil kembali bungkus rokoknya mencari rokok yang masih tersisa, namun nihil karena tanpa sadar ia sudah menghisap semuanya sampai habis. Sedikit kesal ia membanting bungkus rokok yang sudah kosong itu. Kejadian pada siang hari tadi benar-benar puncak dari semua rasa frustasinya.

_Sasuke berdiri di dekat jendela kelasnya dengan harap-harap cemas, ia baru mendapat kabar kalau hari ini ayahnya juga akan datang untuk mengambil hasil kelulusan mereka. Ini pertama kalinya sang ayah datang, di hari kelulusannya pula! Ia sudah berjuang lebih keras demi hari ini. Ia harus mendapat hasil yang terbaik, sudah cukup perempuan Haruno itu mengalahkannya selama tiga tahun._

_Penantiannya terwujud, dari dalam sedan mewah muncullah ayah beserta ibunya. Senyum kecil langsung terpatri di wajah bungsu Uchiha ini. Harapannya selama bertahun-tahun akhirnya menjadi kenyataan juga. Dengan lebih bersemangat Sasuke berjalan menuju aula sekolah tempat berlangsungnya acara kelulusan mereka._

_"Terima kasih untuk semua siswa-siswi kelas tiga Konoha International High School. Ini adalah hari yang sangat membahagiakan." kepala sekolah, Sarutobi Hiruzen, mulai berpidato, "Saya dan tentunya orang tua kalian yang hadir di sini tentu sangat bangga dengan prestasi yang telah kalian capai. Sekolah ini sudah lama mencetak lulusan yang berprestasi dan saat ini kalian sudah menjadi bagian dari sejarah emas tersebut." _

_Sasuke tidak terlalu mempedulikan lagi pidato kepala sekolahnya atau pun tepuk tangan riuh karena mereka semua dinyatakan lulus 100 persen. Ia hanya ingin tahu nama yang memperoleh peredikat lulusan terbaik, walau pun ia adalah calon kuat namun masih ada beberapa orang lain yang bisa menjadi pengganjalnya. Mereka adalah Haruno Sakura, Nara Shikamaru, atau bisa juga Hyuuga Neji._

_"Sekarang tibalah saatnya saya akan mengumumkan siapakah yang memperoleh nilai terbaik dalam ujian kemarin..."_

_Diam-diam Sasuke memohon dalam hatinya agar ia bisa memperoleh predikat tersebut._

_"…dan lulusan terbaik dari Konoha International High School adalah…"_

_Kami-_sama _ini pertama kalinya Sasuke memohon._

_"…Haruno Sakura!"_

_Tubuh Sasuke melemas mendengar lagi-lagi nama itu yang dipanggil. Tepuk tangan kembali membahana di dalam aula. Sasuke memandang wajah ayahnya yang datar tanpa ekspresi. Ia merasa kali ini ia benar-benar sudah gagal. Tamatlah sudah, sampai kapan pun keberadaanya di mata sang ayah tidak akan pernah setara dengan Itachi._

_Dengan penuh dendam ia melihat Haruno Sakura yang kaget tidak percaya. Gadis itu maju ke podium dengan senyum yang terkembang di wajahnya. Senyum yang di mata Sasuke merupakan senyum ejekan untuknya._

_"Saya sangat bersyukur dan benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya kalau saya bisa memperoleh hasil seperti ini. Kita semua siswa dan siswi_ _Konoha International High School sudah berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk memperoleh hasil yang maksimal. Saya bangga menjadi bagian dari sekolah ini dan bangga karena sudah mengenal orang-orang yang luar biasa di sini." sejenak mata gadis itu berkaca-kaca, "Hasil ini saya persembahkan untuk ayah saya. Beliau adalah alasan utama saya berjuang selama ini, saya bangga dengan ayah saya yang bisu, beliau membesarkan saya dengan penuh cinta. Beliau mengajarkan saya untuk memaafkan. Ayah, ini semua untukmu…" suasana menjadi lebih hening, sesaat Sakura menggerakan tangannya untuk menghapus aliran air mata, "Terima kasih untuk semua guru yang sudah mengajar kami dengan penuh kesabaran, terima kasih untuk semua teman-teman atas tiga tahunnya yang luar biasa, dan yang paling utama terima kasih ayah. Aku menyayangimu."_

_Sakura kemudian turun dari podium dan berlari untuk memeluk ayahnya. Tepuk tangan di dalam aula semakin riuh. Sang ayah menangis bahagia sambil memeluk putri tercintanya._

_Suasana haru yang tercipta sama sekali tidak membangkitkan rasa simpati dalam diri Sasuke. Ia sudah begitu dendam dan membenci perempuan merah muda tersebut. Ia seharusnya yang berada di depan sana, itu seharusnya menjadi pidatonya, dan lagi-lagi semuanya kacau karena ulah perempuan itu. Sasuke mangalihkan pandangan sebentar ke arah orang tuanya namun kembali ia harus menelan kekecewaan yang lebih pahit lagi. Kedua orang tuanya sudah tidak ada di tempat duduk mereka, Sasuke hanya melihat dua kursi yang sudah kosong._

.

000

.

_Di halaman sekolah semua lulusan berpelukan bahagia. Sekarang masa SMA telah berakhir dan mereka semua akan melanjutkan ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi. Sebut saja Hyuuga Neji yang akan melanjutkan kuliah bisnis ke luar negeri, Kiba yang akan mendalami kedokteran hewan, Chouji yang ingin menjadi _chef_, atau Naruto yang ingin menjadi pemain sepak bola profesional. Nara Shikamaru yang akan kuliah di Suna, bukan karena perguruan tinggi di Konoha kalah mutu, lebih tepatnya dia memilih kuliah di sana karena ingin lebih dekat dengan kekasihnya yang merupakan gadis Suna._

_Semua orang berpelukan bahagia sambil mengucapkan salam perpisahan yang membuat suasana menjadi sedikit haru. Tiba-tiba Sakura merasa ada yang mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya dengan begitu kuat, orang itu kemudian menariknya keluar dari kerumunan. Tidak ada yang memperhatikan karena suasana sedang ramai-ramainya. Melihat bentuk rambut yang mencuat Sakura langsung sadar jika itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke._

_Dengan kasar didorongnya Sakura ke dalam mobilnya. Ia sendiri kemudian menyusul masuk ke dalam mobil sport-nya itu. Sasuke lalu menjalankan mobilnya ke sebuah tempat yang Sakura sendiri tidak mengerti ada di mana. Mereka berhenti saat sampai di halaman sebuah villa kecil yang sangat indah di pinggir pantai. Secara paksa ditariknya Sakura keluar dan dibawanya gadis itu masuk ke dalam salah satu kamar yang berada di dalamnya._

_"Uchiha-_san_? Ini di mana?" firasat buruk langsung terpikirkan olehnya, ia takut pada sesuatu yang akan terjadi selanjutnya._

_"Kau sudah menghancurkan semuanya, sekarang giliranmu yang akan kuhancurkan." dengan tajam dan dingin ia menjawab gadis itu._

_"Apa maksudmu?" Sakura mundur perlahan ke arah pintu._

_Namun Sakura kalah cepat, lelaki itu sudah membaca pergerakannya dan mencengkeram kuat bahunya. "Ini hukuman untukmu! Kau tidak akan bisa menghindar karena saat ini kau akan menerima pembalasanku!" _

_Sakura semakin ketakutan saat lelaki itu membantingnya ke atas tempat tidur. Sasuke kemudian dengan cepat melepas _blazer_ dan seragam sekolahnya dan menunjukkan tubuh bagian atasnya yang atletis. Sakura semakin berusaha untuk memberontak saat lelaki itu sudah berada di atasnya._

_"Kau tidak akan bisa lari dariku _pinky!"

_Ia kemudian membungkam bibir Sakura dengan ciuman panas, kedua tangannya melucuti semua pakaian yang digunakan oleh si gadis. Sasuke menyeringai puas saat ia sudah berhasil membuat gadis itu telanjang. Ia kemudian mengikat kedua tangan Sakura yang sudah disatukan di atas kepala gadis itu dengan menggunakan dasi seragamnya._

_"Ja-jangan... kumohon... hiks... hiks… jangan…" isak Sakura tak berdaya saat Sasuke mulai menciumi lehernya. Tidak hanya mencium lelaki itu juga menghisap dan menggigit sepanjang leher hingga bahu Sakura sehingga meninggalkan tanda-tanda kepemilikan._

_Sakura menggigit bibirnya dengan begitu kuat saat lelaki itu mulai menjamah bagian tubuh atasnya, sedangkan tangannya yang bebas mulai menyusuri bagian sensitif dari tubuh Sakura. Telapak kaki Sakura menekuk dalam saat jari-jari Sasuke memasuki bagian tubuhnya yang belum pernah tersentuh._

_"Uchiha-_san… _kumohon… hentikan… aaahh… ini menyakitkan."_

_Plaaakkk! Lelaki itu menampar pipi kirinya dengan begitu kuat. "Kalau kau bertingkah menyebalkan lagi maka aku akan melakukan yang lebih menyakitkan dari ini!"_

_Isakkan Sakura semakin tertahan karena takut pada ancaman Sasuke. Mendengar sesenggukan dari gadis itu, bukannya berhenti, Sasuke malah semakin menambah aksinya. Hal ini ini tentu membuat Sakura semakin menjerit kesakitan. Namun apa daya, kedua tangannya terikat dengan sangat erat, semakin ia menggerakan tubuh maka Sasuke akan semakin menyiksanya._

_"Berteriaklah, semakin kau menjerit maka ini akan semakin menyenangkan." Sasuke berkata dengan seringai meremehkan, "Kau menyuruhku berhenti? Tubuhmu mengkhianatimu nona, mulutmu sok suci tapi tidak dengan tubuhmu. Kalau tubuhmu menolak, kau tidak akan sebasah ini!"_

_Sakura bersumpah lebih baik ia menjadi tuli daripada harus mendengar kata-kata Sasuke tadi. Gadis itu kemudian memilih diam dan memejamkan matanya. Air matanya sudah mengalir deras tidak tertahankan lagi, ini benar-benar hari terburuk di dalam hidupnya._

_Sakura menjerit keras saat merasakan Sasuke mulai memasukinya. Ia benar-benar tidak kuat menahan sakit karena benda itu menembus sesuatu yang sangat ia jaga. Ia merasa sangat kotor sekarang. Berkali-kali milik laki-laki itu menghujamnya, ia tidak tahu sudah berapa kali Sasuke menyetubuhinya. Sakura sudah semakin lemas dan perlahan ia merasa kehilangan kesadarannya saat Sasuke masih dengan tanpa ampun menggerakan tubuhnya, memberikan penyiksaan fisik dan mental pada gadis itu. Sakura, sudah tidak kuat lagi…._

.

000

.

Bragh!

Suara hantaman di dinding keramik terdengar. Sasuke berkali-kali meninju dinding keramik yang ada di hadapannya, ia membiarkan air dari _shower_ menghujani tubuhnya dengan deras. Ia tidak merasa lega sama sekali, ada lubang hitam yang menganga di dalam benaknya. Sesuatu yang terasa hampa dan sangat menyesakkan.

Setelah hampir dua jam mendiginkan kepala di bawah guyuran _shower _akhirnya bungsu Uchiha ini keluar juga. Sambil mengeringkan rambutnya menggunakan handuk ia mengambil _handphone _dari dalam tasnya yang sudah berdering sejak tadi.

"Teme, apa kau tahu di mana Sakura-_chan_?" tanpa basa-basi Naruto langsung menanyakan maksud dan tujuannya.

"Hn, tidak. Ada apa?" jawabnya berpura-pura.

"Kami mencarinya sejak tadi. Ayahnya mengalami kecelakaan dan baru saja menghembuskan napas terakhirnya." mendengar itu, mata Sasuke melebar tak percaya. Ia bagaikan terkena sengatan listrik jutaan volt saat mendengar jawaban Naruto.

"Nanti kau kuhubungi lagi, dobe." setelah mematikan panggilan telepon itu Sasuke mengarahkan pandangannya ke ranjang mencari sosok Sakura. Namun, ia tidak menemukan gadis itu, Sasuke baru sadar jika pintu kamarnya terbuka. Setelah berpakaian ia segera keluar dari _villa-_nya mencari Sakura, ia berlari ke sekeliling _villa _namun hasilnya nihil. Dengan segera ia mengendarai mobilnya dan mencari wanita itu namun tetap saja keberadaannya tidak bisa ditemukan.

.

.

.

000

.

.

.

Sudah empat tahun berlalu sejak saat itu. Sakura tidak pernah ditemukan lagi. Sasuke sendiri sudah berusaha berhenti mengejar bayang-bayang Itachi dan lebih menjadi dirinya sendiri. Ada sesuatu yang semakin hilang di dalam dirinya, ia merasa kosong, hampa, dan sesak. Ia sendiri tidak tahu dari mana datangnya kekosongan dalam hatinya itu. Itachi menyarankan agar ia mencari kekasih karena ia berpendapat Sasuke kesepian. Saran Itachi sudah ia coba, ia sudah menjalani hubungan dengan banyak wanita namun tak ada satu pun yang bisa mengisi kekosongan hatinya.

"Sasuke, cepat ibu tidak ingin kita terlambat ke acara keluarga Senju," teriak sang ibu dari lantai bawah.

"Sebentar, bu..." balas si bungsu.

Keluarga Uchiha telah tiba di kediaman Senju, hari ini adalah pesta 50 tahun berdirinya Senju Corp. tantu saja pesta tersebut diadakan di kediaman Senju yang sangat luas. Madara dan Hashirama segera berbincang akrab, kedua tetua dari keluarga bangsawan ternama itu adalah saingan sekaligus sahabat baik.

"Sasuke, ibu dengar putri tunggal keluarga Senju masih _single_." Sasuke segera mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan ibunya. Itachi sendiri sudah melarikan diri dengan berkumpul bersama beberapa rekan bisnisnya yang juga turut hadir di pesta tersebut.

"Ah, Mikoto… selamat datang," sambut seorang wanita berambut pirang.

"Tsunade, lama tidak berjumpa," ujar Mikoto sambil berpelukan dengan sahabat lamanya itu. "Mana putrimu?" tanya Mikoto.

Sasuke berusaha untuk segera menghindar. Pasti nasibnya akan sama dengan Itachi yang dibawa ke pesta kerabat mereka beberapa hari yang lalu. Itachi mengeluh karena sepanjang pesta sang ibu terus-terusan mengenalkannya dengan wanita-wanita muda.

"Sasuke, tetap di sebelah ibu." rupanya istri Fugaku Uchiha ini sudah menyadari gelagat sang putra. Jangan salahkan dirinya, semua ibu pasti ingin segera menimang cucu, apalagi kedua anaknya sudah cukup umur untuk menikah.

"Nah itu dia anakku. Sakura, kemari sayang…" panggil wanita pirang ini pada putrinya.

"Ada apa, bu?" seorang wanita berambut merah muda menghampiri sosok yang dipanggilnya ibu itu.

"Kenalkan ini Uchiha Mikoto dan anaknya Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke merasa kaku seketika, ia tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya. Begitu juga dengan Sakura, kakinya seperti berubah menjadi _jelly_. Saat memandang wanita itu Sasuke merasa kekosongan di dalam hatinya menjadi terisi penuh. Dan yang membuatnya terbelalak tak percaya adalah sosok seorang anak laki-laki di dalam dekapan Sakura yang berusia sekitar tiga sampai empat tahun. Anak itu tampak sedang tertidur nyenyak. Sasuke bukan orang bodoh, rambut hitam yang mencuat, wajah yang sangat mirip dengannya ketika kecil dan perkiraan umur dari bentuk tubuh anak itu sudah membuatnya bisa menebak. Jika anak yang ada di dalam dekapan itu adalah anak biologis Sakura, maka sudah bisa dipastikan itu pasti anaknya juga!

.

.

.

Fin

AN:

Hai… hai… sebelumnya saya mau sembunyi di belakang suami (baca: ayang Gaara) dulu. Saya membuat fic ini karena sedang frustasi tingkat akut. Fic terinspirasi dari salah satu novel terjemahan yang pernah saya baca, yaah walaupun fic ini sepertinya menggantung lagi #pundung… semoga kalian semua suka ya…

RL saya lagi ribet banget jadi mungkin agak lama baru bisa mengupdate fic, yang sudah mahasiswa tingkat akhir pasti mengerti… jadi fic ini saya buat sekaligus untuk permohonan maaf #puppy eyes.. bersediakah memberikan review? Terima kasih ^^


End file.
